Damals im Space Camp
enatorin Wen trifft die letzten Vorbereitungen, um die Kandidaten für das Weltraumprogramm auszuwählen. Sie verwendet ein Gerät, mit dem man ihre tiefsten Gedanken lesen kann. Dies sorgt unter anderem zwischen Carter und Allison für Spannungen. Handlung Die letzten Interviews stehen an, in denen nun endlich diejenigen bestimmt werden sollen, die am Weltraumprojekt teilnehmen. Senatorin Wen unterzieht die verbliebenen Kandidaten dabei einer ganz besonderen Prozedur und lässt sie mit einem Bio-Cortex-Rekorder ausstatten, der Erinnerungen lesen kann. Allison und Carter haben beim DOD Einspruch gegen die Entscheidung von Hughes eingelegt, dass sie ihre Beziehung beenden sollen. Das DOD reagiert prompt und sendet einen Supervisor, der sich der Sache annehmen soll. Unglücklicherweise wurde erneut Dr. Hughes mit der Aufgabe betreut. Der will nun ebenfalls mit den Bio-Cortex-Rekorder arbeiten und in den Erinnerungen der beiden nachforschen. Carter befürchtet, dass dabei etwas ans Tageslicht kommen könnte, was sie zu verheimlichen versuchen, doch Allison beruhigt ihn und entgegnet, dass er nur an die Dinge denken sollte, die er auch preisgeben möchte. Zane ist der erste, der von Senatorin Wen interviewt wird. Um ihn und seine Motive näher kennen zu lernen, fragt sie ihn, warum er unbedingt in den Weltraum fliegen will. Zane erinnert sich an seine Kindheit. In der Schule steht ein Aktionstag an, an dem die Kinder ihren Vater mitbringen sollen, doch Zane ahnt schon, dass er seinen Vater nicht dazu bringen kann, im Unterricht zu erscheinen, da dieser sich nie an Abmachungen und Termine hält. Zane hackt sich in die NASA-Computer ein und stiehlt dort einige Bilder, in der er seinen Vater hinein bastelt. Leider wird er dabei erwischt. Senatorin Wen weiß nicht so recht, warum ihn diese Geschichte zu einem guten Kandidaten macht, doch Zane kontert, dass die Geschichte seiner ersten Straftat beweist, dass er improvisieren kann, wenn es darauf ankommt. Senatorin Wen glaubt jedoch, dass er keinen guten Teamplayer abgibt. Unterdessen warten Allison und Carter auf Nachricht von Hughes. Als Carter scherzhaft schon über das Sorgerecht für S.A.R.A.H. diskutieren will, ertönt ein Alarm aus dem Hangar, in dem Henry erste Tests mit dem Raumschiff, das alle zum Titan bringen soll, durchführt. Nach einem routinemäßigen Start der Motoren lassen diese sich nicht mehr abstellen. Holly und Fargo versuchen sich von dem ganzen Stress abzulenken und spielen ein wenig Dungeons & Dragons. Dann wird auch Fargo zu seinem Interview gebeten, während Carter und die anderen herausfinden, dass jemand den Antrieb des Shuttles manipuliert hat. Sie stellen Dr. Ward zur Rede, dem das Gerät gehört, das für die Fehlfunktion verantwortlich war. Der jedoch ist sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Carter lässt sich schließlich durch eine Spur von Maiskörnern in eine Dekontaminationskammer locken. Glücklicherweise trägt er nur milde Verletzungen davon, die Allison schnell wieder heilen kann. Fargo wird ebenfalls gefragt, warum er sich für einen guten Kandidaten hält, da er in der Vergangenheit bewiesen hat, nicht immer die besten Entscheidungen zu treffen. Er erinnert sich schließlich an seine Zeit im "Galaxy Camp" 1990, wo er als Kind gerne seine Ferien verbrachte. Dort gab es einen Wettbewerb, den Fargo und sein Team unbedingt gewinnen wollten, doch obwohl sich Fargo alle Mühe gab, schoss er weit über das Ziel hinaus und verlor so seine sicher geglaubte Trophäe. Der Leiter des Camps war jedoch beeindruckt von Fargo und seinen Ideen und prognostizierte ihm schon als Kind eine große Karriere. '' Fargo erklärt Wen, dass man, wenn man weiterkommen will, manchmal mutige Entscheidungen treffen muss und er sich alle Mühe geben wird, weiterhin so zu bleiben wie er ist. Senatorin Wen muss angesichts der Geschichte lächeln und fragt Fargo, was aus seinem damaligen Kontrahenten geworden ist. Nur kurze Zeit später sitzt dieser vor ihr: es ist Dr. Parrish. Als nächstes ist dann Holly mit ihrem Interview an der Reihe. Unterdessen findet Jo heraus, dass das Gerät, das den Antrieb des Shuttles blockiert hatte, mit einem Pfeil dorthin befördert wurde. Sie und Carter entdecken in einem Aufzug einen niedergeschlagenen Wachmann, der seiner Kleidung beraubt, geknebelt und gefesselt wurde. Schließlich wird Jo zum Interview gebeten, während Allison überrascht ist, Dr. Hughes zu sehen, der sich die Uniform des Securitys gestohlen hat und nun mit ihr Tanzen möchte, just wie Carter es 1947 tat. Sofort erkennt sie, dass mit Hughes etwas nicht stimmt. Zur gleichen Zeit erinnert sich Carter bei Henry daran, dass er damals, als er Zoey in Harvard besucht hatte, eine Katze mittels Maiskörner in eine Dusche gelockt hat. Henry hält es für verrückt, dass jemand versucht, Carters Erlebnisse zu rekonstruieren, erinnert sich jedoch daran, dass Carter einst ein fehlgeschlagenes Experiment rettete, in dem er einen Pfeil hinein schoss, und fragt Carter scherzhaft, ob jemand seine Gedanken gelesen hat. Nun erinnert sich Carter daran, dass er den Bio-Cortex-Rekorder trägt. Hughes durchlebt derweil immer mehr von Carters Erinnerungen und setzt schließlich Allison durch einen Taser außer Gefecht, glaubt dann jedoch, sie sei Tod und zieht los, um jemanden zu töten. Als Allison aufwacht, erklärt sie Carter und Henry, was sie beobachtet hat. Sie glaubt, dass etwas dafür gesorgt hat, dass der Bio-Cortex-Rekorder eine Fehlfunktion hat und nun Hughes' Gedanken durch Carters Erinnerungen überschrieben werden. Carter findet Hughes schließlich im Café Diem und verhaftet ihn sicherheitshalber, bis sie einen Weg gefunden haben, ihn zu heilen. Schnell ist er jedoch aus der Zelle ausgebrochen. Auch Jo wird unterdessen gefragt, warum sie unbedingt zum Titan möchte. Unbeabsichtigt erinnert sie sich an eine Kindheitserfahrung mit ihren Brüdern. ''Ihre Brüder haben stets riskante Sachen ausprobiert, Jo jedoch nie an dem Spaß teilnehmen lassen. Als sie sich dennoch an eines der Geräte ihrer Brüder wagt, bricht sie sich einen Arm. Ihr Vater macht ihr daraufhin klar, dass sie nicht immer mit ihren Brüdern mithalten muss und sie keinen Wettbewerb untereinander haben. Dennoch gibt Jo schließlich zu, dass sie jahrelang versucht hat, ihre Brüder auszustechen. Carter und Henry erkennen derweil, dass Hughes auf dem Weg zum Curies's Cliff ist, der Klippe, an der Allison damals gestorben ist und an der Beverly und ihre Männer ihre Kommandozentrale aufgebaut hatten. In letzter Sekunde gelingt es ihnen, Hughes zu stoppen. Sie bringen ihn zu GD zurück, wo Grace ihn einer Behandlung unterzieht, die eine Amnesie bei ihm verursachen soll, was die Erinnerungen an Carters Vergangenheit unterdrückt. Allison erhält schließlich die Information von Senatorin Wen, dass der Auswahlprozess für die Kandidaten abgeschlossen ist und sie diejenigen, die an der Mission teilnehmen werden, nun informieren soll. Dazu versammeln sich schließlich alle im Café Diem. Jo gibt schließlich gegenüber Carter zu, dass sie ihre Bewerbung zurückgezogen hat, was auch Zane hört. Er kann nicht fassen, dass sie aufgegeben hat, doch sie macht ihm klar, dass eine Reise in den Weltraum für sie nie ein Traum gewesen ist und sie den Platz niemandem wegnehmen will. Als Zane schließlich die Zusage bekommt, dass er dabei ist, kann er sich gar nicht mehr richtig freuen. Unterdessen erfahren auch Fargo und Holly, dass sie ausgewählt wurden, Parrish erhält jedoch eine Absage. Allison und Carter verabschieden derweil Hughes, der ihnen zu verstehen gibt, dass er nichts mehr gegen ihre Verbindung einzuwenden hat, da er eine seltsame Verbindung zu ihnen verspürt, obwohl er sich nicht mehr erinnern kann, was er den Tag über erlebt hat. Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Episode